The Greatest Birthday Present Ever
by kazokuhouou
Summary: should be Drama/ Spiritual/ Romance. Ken gets the greatest gift from Davis, who's more than he seems. Daiken/ Kensuke


The Greatest Birthday Present Ever  
  
By Houou  
  
AN: If you have any problem with Daiken/Kensuke, stop reading right here.  
  
Ken sat in his room fiddling with an old pair of glasses he had used during his "reign" as the Digimon Emperor. Wormmon had found it on his last visit to the Digital World and given it to Ken for Christmas. Now Wormmon was gone again, doing an errand for Izzy while trying to find a suitable birthday present for him. Ken knew that although he was loyal to his partner, Wormmon missed his home world.  
  
Due to his birthday being during spring break, everyone would be away and he couldn't hold a party. Nevertheless, they promised to send presents.  
  
He couldn't wait, but there was one thing he wanted more than anything. He wanted to see his brother Sam, who was found dead not long after MaloMyotismon's defeat.  
  
(AN: I know. Sam's missing since who knows when, but for this story he died.)  
  
Ken didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him.  
  
"Ken! You got a letter!"  
  
Ken ran to get the letter from his mother's hands. It was addressed to Ken Ichijouji and the return address said Davis Motomiya! Davis wrote him!  
  
Ken eagerly opened the letter from his lover and read. It said:  
  
Dear Ken, Do not be surprised if you get nothing from me on your birthday. I have a very special present that I want to give you in person. I love you forever, Davis.  
  
Ken read it twice, then hid it under the pillow where he kept all of Davis's letters. He cherished these letters more than life itself, and he always said that Davis kept him safe, like a guardian angel. He was indefinitely close.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken's birthday came and went. He had received many presents from his friends, ranging from serious (a book from Izzy) to stylish (a designer coat from Mimi) to simple (rice balls and candy from Yolei) to downright funny (a pink hat that stated in bold black letters YOU ARE HERE from Tai and Kari). However he still wished Davis would return. And that he could see Sam again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was nighttime. Wormmon and Ken were asleep in the bed that they slept in. Wormmon had found an interesting medallion for Ken, and now it lied next to the glasses.  
  
The door that led to the balcony outside Ken's room was open a crack. A light breeze wafted inside, cooling the room.  
  
Suddenly the room got colder. Ken got out of the bed to shut the door. He turned to see a winged figure covering Wormmon with the blanket.  
  
Ken was paralyzed on the spot until the figure turned to him.  
  
Standing before him was a winged Davis.  
  
"Davis?" Ken said, no louder than a whisper.  
  
Davis nodded. "Hi. When you said I was your guardian angel, you were right. I am your angel. I have a special gift for you. But first, an I missed you kiss."  
  
Davis pulled Ken close and kissed him gently on the lips. When they pulled away, Ken felt something on his back. He looked behind him to see wings sprouted from his back.  
  
"For tonight, you will join me so we can see someone you missed very much."  
  
Davis took Ken's hand and they stepped onto the balcony. Lifting their wings high, they flew up toward the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken was awed by the view, and still in awe by the fact that Davis really was an angel.  
  
Higher and higher they flew, until they were among clouds.  
  
"Davis, are we in."  
  
"Yes, we are in heaven. Now where is he.there he is!" Davis led Ken to one other angel.  
  
"Alright Ken, here's your birthday present! Sam, I brought him!"  
  
The angel turned, and Ken was face to face with Sam.  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Ken."  
  
Tears in each other's eyes, the brothers embraced.  
  
"Ken, I've missed you so much! You don't know how much I'm proud of you!"  
  
"I'm sorry for fighting before you disappeared. I wanted to say goodbye to you."  
  
The tears were now streaming down each other's faces. They hugged each other for an eternity. Davis was glad because his gift made Ken glad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Davis and Ken landed back in the room. Wormmon was still asleep.  
  
"Davis, thank you!" Ken said, hugging the angel. "You've given me what I wanted more than anything!"  
  
Davis and Ken touched lips again, and the wings disappeared from his back.  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
"See you, and, I'd appreciate it if you kept it a secret."  
  
"No problem. Love you Davis."  
  
"I love you too, Ken."  
  
Davis flew off into the night. Ken snuck back into the room and went under the covers to dream about his angel. 


End file.
